To Defy Gravity
by sadielynn
Summary: Leah Clearwater has always been the center of her own Universe she doesn't see why that has to change due to a genetic mutation


To Defy Gravity

I don't own Twilight, Or the song Defying Gravity

Something has changed within me.  
Something is not the same.  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.  
Too late for second-guessing.  
Too late to go back to sleep!  
It's time to trust my instincts.  
Close my eyes, and leap!  
It's time to try defying gravity.  
I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't pull me down

There was something sad about identifying with the wicked witch of the west, Leah Clearwater was sure of this, but for the life of her she couldn't help but understand where she was coming from. What was she supposed to do let this thing inside of her tell her who she was meant to spend the rest of her life with, tch please Leah Clearwater was never mean to be held back.

She was like the ocean she used to love jumping into, unable to contained; even with Sam she always knew it was a matter of time before she started to feel held down asphyxiated by his presence. Perhaps the reason she reacted so badly, was that she was betrayed by the one person she was so sure she could trust the one person she had always told about her fear of ending up alone because of her inability or desire to be held back, her cousin Emily.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't be in this rundown town watching people leave while I'm stuck here day after day hoping wishing that something will just happen," Leah screamed at the top of the cliff. There was no response everyone that was her age was gone those that weren't werewolves and they had their freaking center of the universe pulling them in. "And they say I'm a freak," Leah whispered walking away from the cliff.

I'm through accepting limits,  
'Cuz someone says they're so!  
Some things I cannot change,  
but 'till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
losing love, I guess I've lost!  
Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye!  
I'm defying gravity, and you can't pull me down

She knew he was out there, that person that would make her act like a love sick puppy. Her dreams and ambitions would take second place to his desires. She had seen it with Jacob and Quil, the way they seemed so enamored with children, Jacob had loved fixing cars and at one moment in time had loved Bella more than anyone could imagine. It was that love Leah was sure she should find the kind that made you fight, the kind that you found when you didn't expect it, not one that pushed on you by a genetic mutation.

Because that's what shape-shifters were genetic freaks with an extra chromosome that at some point would say hello there free independent soul I want to bind you to a newborn and force you tend to their every whim even if means playing dollies or dress up. Ugh there was something so totally wrong with the dazed look all the wolves who had imprinted got when their imprintees where in the vicinity. It was empty to Leah because it wasn't free it wasn't wanted it was forced on them.

"Hey Clearwater what are you doing here all alone," Jacob said when he found her staring off the cliff at the waves.

"Thinking, whining, you know that same old," Leah said not wanting to look him in the eye, because he would be able to see the resentment in them. She resented him for being weak for having fallen for a little girl; it was so disturbing to watch him so attentive to a child who he would be in love come a few years.

"Your turn will come someday Leah don't think it won't." He said placing a hand on her shoulder smiling widely when she looked up.

"Therein lies the problem oh mighty alpha. I don't really want the day to come when I am not the center of the universe. It's not fair that instead of caring for myself and my own needs I will have to tend to those of a random guy that three days ago I didn't even know existed, quite frankly I find it kind of pathetic," Leah said standing up and walking away.

"Leah you won't feel like that when you first look them in the eye," Jacob said shaking his head as if he were talking to a child.

"And that is the day I fear the most," Leah said finally walking away.

So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo,  
At least I'm flying free.  
To those who'd ground me,  
Take a message back from me:  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity!  
I'm flying high,  
Defying gravity!

"Leah what are you doing in there alone," Her mother said pushing the door to their tiny shed open and staring at her daughter in the floor holding her head in her lap.

"Mom when you and dad fell in love it was freely right? No one told you had to love him because he was your soul mate or anything?" Leah said looking up at her mom her eyes wide like those of child in an amusement park.

"Leah are you on about imprinting again, the elders have already told you that your turn will come we are confident that our ancestors will not have given you your gift if they planned to…"

"I don't trust my ancestors to tell who I should spend the rest of my life with mother," Leah said bluntly knowing full well it would anger her mother.

"Leah I don't get you, what is it that you want?" Her mother said simply sighing when Leah stayed silent.

"Mom, I want to be free, I want to discover the world see it through my own eyes I don't want to throw out my dreams in favor of another person. I love my freedom I love not feeling held down I want to go where I want, when I want, with whoever I chose to do it with. I guess that all I really want is to be able to defy gravity," She said looking up at her mother.

"Sweetie I don't think that's possible anymore," Her mother said, she looked up to find her entire pack there; she sighed standing up and walking out of the shed.

"I know I imprinted three hours ago. " Leah said walking past her pack towards the cliff ignoring the pull that told her to go to Dave the new clerk in the organic food store, in the Rez.


End file.
